Miracle Smurfette (Hero Stories)
"She is everything I wanted in a daughter" '- Smurfette to Hero' Morvan "Miracle" Smurfette '''(known mostly as '''Miracle) is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is the daughter of Hero and Smurfette, who was born 9 months after Smurfette was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 5 years after her marriage to Hero. Before she was born however, it was told that the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant was very slim due to her being in her elder years. When she was born she was given the name of "Miracle" due to the slight chances Smurfette had of becoming pregnant. Like her half-sister Saviour Smurfette, she was born with a H mark on her forehead but instead of brown hair, she was born with her Mama Smurf's blond hair. During her Smurfling years, she was subjected to constant attention from the male Smurfs of her generation, due to them being infatuated with her. They tried wooing her with various gifts and presents, but the pressure got too much for her and she seeked comfort from her parents. On the eve of her 70th birthday, she began to suffer from mysterious visions about becoming an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin, she told her parents about the visions and they explained the origins of her Mama Smurf and told her that as long as her heart remains pure and full of goodness then nothing will happen. But her visions eventually came to fruition, when Gargamel II cast a spell on the water of the River Smurf to transform her into the evil Smurf she became in the visions. She was later returned to normal, when her Papa Smurf, Mama Smurf, aunt Vexy, her half-sister Saviour and her Grandpa and Grandma Smurf forced Gargamel II to give them the antidote. Personality Her personality is identical to that of her Mama Smurf, she also possesses the bravery and courage of her Papa Smurf. She is kind and friendly towards her fellow Smurfs. She looks up to her mother as a role model and wishes to be just like her. Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears a gold Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother, wears white soft shoes and wears a frilly flower shaped dress. When she was transformed into the evil Smurf she saw herself become in mysterious visions that she was suffering from on the eve of her 70th birthday, her attire stays the same, but her skin becomes grey and her hair becomes black. When she is an Adult, she would wear a gold Smurf hat, a bra and would either wear an attire similar to that of her half-sister, but instead of purple, hers is pink or a pink flower shaped dress. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actress for when Miracle is an Infant would be Julie McWhirter, who voiced Baby Smurf in the cartoon show. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is a Smurfling would be Tara Strong, who is known as the voice of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, ''and Raven from ''Teen Titans. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is a Adult would be Scarlett Johansson, due to her roles as Black Widow in the Marvel Studios film The Avengers and Natalie Rushman / Natasha Romanoff in Iron Man 2. Trivia *If she has her hair flowing as a Smurfling, she would look like her mother when she was a Smurfling. A reference to the time Smurfette became a Smurfling in the cartoon show. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Babies Category:Characters with markings Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Saviour's generation Smurfs